Bella Goes Glee Rewrite
by TeamJasperGleek
Summary: Edward never came back to Forks. Bella moves back to Lima,Ohio.Cullen's school glee club take a trip to William McKinley High so their glee club can learn a few things,their school is staying for the year.Esme & Carlisle get jobs in Lima. M just in case.
1. Chapter One: Gives You Hell

I own absolutely nothing. All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Fox and Ryan Murphy. Possibly others and the artists of the songs. I'm just messing with the characters.

Summary: Edward never came back to Forks. Bella moves back to her old town of Lima, Ohio. And she stays with her Aunt Nessa who Bella refers to as Nessa. Cullen's school glee club take a trip to William McKinley High so their glee club can learn a few things, their school is staying for the year. Bella's last year of high school. Esme and Carlisle are there because Esme is an assistant teacher and Carlisle gets a job at the hospital for the year. P.S other students from Cullen's school are staying with host families.

Speaking. _Thoughts. _**Song lyrics. **

Chapter One

Gives You Hell

Edwards POV

Six months, it's been six months since I left my Bella and now my family and I are in our cars following our school bus to William McKinley High School, were going to be there for the whole year. Alice is still mad with me. Jasper blames himself. Emmett is mad at me because he misses his little sister. To my surprise Rosalie is mad because we left Bella; Rosalie just wants a chance to apologise to Bella for being so mean. Esme and Carlisle miss their daughter.

Ah, and here we are McKinley High it doesn't look like a horrible place. I walk casually over to my family and we follow the other 15 member of our schools glee club and 2 school teachers into the school. Thankfully there is no one in the hallway at the moment so we can walk to this 'New Directions' glee room in peace. Before I know it we've arrived, a man comes out and introduces himself as the schools Spanish teacher and glee club director.

We follow him into the room and he introduces us to them and them to us their names were Mercedes, Santana, Britney, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Matt, Puck, Finn, Artie and Kurt. He says that there is one more member but she's not here at the moment. I wasn't paying much attention; I was hearing the usual thoughts. _Wow he's hot. I want that big guy to want me. The bronze haired one will be mine. Wow that blonde chick is hot... _

After a while I was being dragged by Alice to the auditorium so we can watch New Directions perform for us. We got seats down in the front row most of McKinley High, the teachers and some parents were here to watch. introduced New Directions and thanked everyone for coming and then I was truly shocked. Bella. Not any Bella, but my Bella.

_Alice – OMG, its Bella. Ahhh, I get my sister back..._

_Jasper – Bella, oh I hope I get to apologise..._

_Emmett – Yesss, I get my little sister back :D..._

_Rosalie – Bella, wow she looks HOT!  
Esme – Oh, Bella. I'm going to get my daughter back..._

_Carlisle – Bella. I really hope she will forgive us for leaving... _

I saw her glance at us and then I heard and angels voice.

Bella's POV

Six months. It's taken six months for me to get back to normal. I have amazing friends, a great boyfriend and I'm in glee club. Some glee club from a school in Chicago are here for the rest of the year and tonight we are performing for them, as always I'm nervous but so is everyone else. Truth be told I really miss all of the Cullens well except for him and I would love to see them again but I know that won't happen.

I hear introduce us and thank everyone for coming. We're starting with 'Gives You Hell' tonight and yes it's pointed towards him even though he won't be here. I hear my cue and I turn around and smile at my two best friends Tina and Mercedes. The curtains open, I walk forward and look around the audience and automatically see them. I quickly look away and decide to show him that I'm fine and I've moved on. I open up my mouth and start to sing.

**I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes****hope**** it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell**

**When you see my face**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**When you walk my way**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**

**Now where's your picket fence love**  
**And where's that shiny car**  
**Did it ever get you far?**  
**You never seem so tense, love**  
**Never seen you fall so hard**  
**Do you know where you are?**

**Truth be told I miss you**  
**Truth be told I'm lying**

**When you see my face**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**When you walk my way**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well**  
**Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself**  
**Where did it all go wrong?**  
**But the list goes on and on**

**Truth be told I miss you**  
**Truth be told I'm lying**

**When you see my face**  
**.com/gives_you_hell_lyrics_**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**When you walk my way**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well**  
**Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell**

**Now you'll never see**  
**What you've done to me**  
**You can take back your memories**  
**They're no good to me**  
**And here's all your lies**  
**If you look me in the eyes**  
**With the sad, sad look**  
**That you wear so well**

**When you see my face**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**When you walk my way**  
**I**

**When you see my face**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)**  
**When you walk my way**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)**  
**When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell**  
**And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell**  
**When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell**  
**You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell**

And once I had finished I could see all the Cullens with their mouths open in shock. This is going to be fun, I thought to myself. Then after that Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Britney and I started our mash-up.


	2. Chapter Two: Mash Up

I own absolutely nothing. All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Fox and Ryan Murphy. Possibly others and the artists of the songs. I'm just messing with the characters. Bella is Rachel – Sort of. 

Summary: Edward never came back to Forks. Bella moves back to her old town of Lima, Ohio. And she stays with her Aunt Nessa who Bella refers to as Nessa. Cullen's school glee club take a trip to William McKinley High so their glee club can learn a few things, their school is staying for the year. Bella's last year of high school. Esme and Carlisle are there because Esme is an assistant teacher and Carlisle gets a job at the hospital for the year. P.S other students from Cullen's school are staying with host families.

Speaking. _Thoughts. _**Song lyrics**.

Chapter Two

Mash-Up

Edward POV

Bella is amazing. I didn't even know she could sing. Wow. I just knew that song was pointed at me. Once she finished she smiled right at me. I looked over at my family and just like me they all had their mouths wide open.

_Alice – WOW. Bella can sing and I love that little yellow dress... _(Dress on Page)

_Jasper – Who woulda thought my little sister, could sing..._

_Emmett – OOOOOMMMMMGGGGG. Bella can sing :D..._

_Rosalie – Bella looks amazing, sounds amazing. Wow I'm really proud of her..._

_Esme – My daughter's voice is amazing, maybe I can get her to sing for me some time..._

_Carlisle – Bella has a spectacular voice, especially for a human..._

They were all right, Bella is amazing. Even more so than usual. I couldn't wait to hear her sing again. Then suddenly all of the boys left the stage and the girls got into two rows on the stairs on the back row was Tina on the left, Bella in the middle and Britney on the right. In the front row was Santana on the left, Quinn in the middle and Mercedes on the right. Then the music started.

Bella's POV

We girls got into our rows and the music started.

**Bella:  
Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
They didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound**

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

Bella(GIRLS):  
You're everything I need and more (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)

GIRLS:  
And don't it feel good!

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)

And don't it feel good!

I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door

Bella:  
Oh now now!

GIRLS:  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh!  
And don't it feel good!

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Bella:  
I can see your halo  
HALOOOOOOO!

Once we were done we ran off stage and the boys went on. While we were changing we could hear them singing their mash – up, they sound great. Were all chatting about nothing in particular getting ready to go on and perform 'Express Yourself'. When we hear the boys finish, they come off stage and they wish us good luck.

Edward POV

Wow, the girls were really energetic in that song, even more energetic then Alice. And wow not only can they sing but they can dance as well. I'm totally impressed, and Bella can hold a note for a very long time, I mean wow. Once the girls had finished the boys came out and did a mash-up of 'it's my life and confessions PT 2' and it was actually pretty good.

Once the boys walked of stage the girls walked out in black pants with a black jacket and a corset like shirt Bella was in red and she looked amazing. (Picture on profile) they then started to sing express yourself. I looked over at my family they were all so happy they looked like they were so happy they were about to fall out of their seats. I then realised what the song was.

**Come on girls, do you believe in love?  
'Cause I got something to say about it  
And it goes something like this**

Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

You don't need diamond rings or eighteen karat gold  
Fancy cars that go very fast  
You know they never last, no, no  
What you need is a big strong hand  
To lift you to your higher ground  
Make you feel like a queen on a throne  
Make him love you till you can't come down

Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

Long stem roses are the way to your heart  
But he needs to start with your head  
Satin sheets are very romantic  
What happens when you're not in bed  
You deserve the best in life  
So if the time isn't right then move on  
Second best is never enough  
You'll do much better baby on your own

Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

Express yourself you've got to make him  
Express himself  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
So if you want it right now, make him show you how  
Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not

And when you're gone he might regret it  
Think about the love he once had  
Try to carry on, but he just won't get it  
He'll be back on his knees so please

Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

To express yourself you've got to make him  
Express himself hey hey hey hey  
So if you want it right now, make him show you how  
Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not.

Please Review... Love Ya... Team Jasper Gleek


	3. Chapter Three: I'm Gonna Kiss GaGa

I own absolutely nothing. All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Fox and Ryan Murphy. Possibly others and the artists of the songs. I'm just messing with the characters. Bella is Rachel – Sort of. 

Summary: Edward never came back to Forks. Bella moves back to her old town of Lima, Ohio. And she stays with her Aunt Nessa who Bella refers to as Nessa. Cullen's school glee club take a trip to William McKinley High so their glee club can learn a few things, their school is staying for the year. Bella's last year of high school. Esme and Carlisle are there because Esme is an assistant teacher and Carlisle gets a job at the hospital for the year. P.S other students from Cullen's school are staying with host families.

Speaking. _Thoughts. _**Song lyrics**.

Chapter Two

I'm Gonna Kiss GaGa

Bella POV

Wow that felt amazing to get it out there. When we went backstage the boys were already to perform their Kiss song, costumes and all. And they looked a little scary but a lot hot at the same time. Just before they went out I was pulled into a hug by my boyfriend Mike, yes I know his name is Mike as well. But he's completely different. He lifted my hand to his mouth and I lifted his to mine we exchanged a little kiss on the matching rings he got us. (Picture on the profile)

Then we kissed on the lips. Our kisses were so perfect no matter how quick they were. They were soft and warm and I loved them. Everyone was cheering around us, and then the boys, apart from Kurt went out on stage to start singing. I loved Mike's dancing even more than his singing and lucky me he dances for me all the time, he's in the process of teaching me how to pop 'n' lock. Which is actually quite funny to watch.

"Damn girl, you and Mike, I mean Wow." Mercedes told me while laughing. I'm friends with all of the glee club members, cheerleaders included; I don't care who's cool and who's not. Britney and Santana are quite nice most of the time. Quinn is now about 4 months pregnant and since that whole pregnancy scandal happened we have become real good friends.

Us girls, Kurt included were laughing and talking about mine and Mike's relationship while we were changing into our Lady GaGa costumes, so that we could sing Lady GaGa's song 'Bad Romance'. I just love the song 'Bad Romance' it's totally my song and I just love singing it. Our costumes don't take that long to put on, the hardest part is our make-up and hair. So once we were in our costumes we started to fix each other's hair and make-up, Quinn did mine while I did hers.

After a few extra minutes of perfecting ourselves the boys came backstage and commented on how good we looked. We started to walk out, when I saw Mike grinning at me like he was the Cheshire Cat. I smiled back and felt myself blush a little, while being pulled out on stage by Quinn.

Edward POV

I sure my mouth was wide open once the girls had finished because once the singing had stopped Bella winked at me or my family, I'm not sure. But at this point in time I was completely agreeing with my family's thoughts.

_Alice – Bella can dance, Bella can dance in heels!_

_Jasper - Bella is so different, but so different in a good way..._

_Emmett – Bella, clumsy Bella can dance and in heels none the less :D..._

_Rosalie – Bella looked so amazing in that outfit, if she will forgive me I would be proud to call her my sister..._

_Esme –My daughter is amazing, Edward we were so silly to leave her..._

_Carlisle –Bella has definitely changed, she even more amazing than before..._

Our whole glee club was shocked, jealous and amazed at how good they were. The crowd had gone quiet when we heard a guy scream out "LIMA, OHIO ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" and then the curtains opened and revealed the boys except for that Kurt kid dressed like the members of Kiss. They started to sing 'Shout it out loud' and most people in the audience were singing along.

**Well, the night's begun and you want some fun  
Do you think you're gonna find it (think you're gonna find it)  
You got to treat yourself like number one  
Do you need to be reminded (need to be reminded)  
It doesn't matter what you do or say  
Just forget the things that you've been told  
We can't do it any other way  
Everybody's got to rock and roll, whoo, oh, oh**

Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud

If you don't feel good, there's a way you could  
don't sit there broken hearted (sit there broken hearted)  
Call all your friends in the neighbourhood  
And get the party started (get the party started)

Don't let 'em tell you that there's too much noise  
They're too old to really understand  
you'll still get rowdy with the girls and boys  
'Cause it's time for you to take a stand, yeah, yeah

Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud

Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
you've got to have a party  
Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
Turn it up louder  
Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
Everybody shout it now  
Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
Oh yeah  
Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
Hear it gettin' louder  
Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
And everybody shout it now  
Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud

Honestly, that was a little scary and everyone in my family was having the same thought. Well except Emmett who thought it was "So totally cool". But then after a few minutes the girls came out, Rosalie and Alice were then screaming in their heads "OMG, their singing GaGa and Bella looks amazing in her GaGa inspired outfit". And I had to agree with them there Bella looked really cool, she was wearing a short black dress with what appeared to be panels on the front, and she was also wearing glasses with it. (Picture on profile)

Just then the girls started to sing 'Bad Romance'. And the same thoughts were running through every single member of my family "Edward this is so pointed towards you."

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance**

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leather studded kiss in the scene  
And I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your psycho  
Your vertical stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
**Work**** it  
Imma Freak bitch baby**

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

(The Same But In French)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
and all your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Once the girls had finished, everyone in the crowd was shocked. Once the girls left the stage said they would be taking a 15 minute break and that food and drink would be available in the hall.

Alice POV (Just because I can)

Wow, we now had a fifteen minute break and I couldn't stop bouncing. Bella is here, she sings, she dances and she's amazing. I was talking to Rosalie about Bella when the bell to say that the fifteen minute break was over went off. My family and I rushed back to our seats, and the whole of New Directions came out to sing.

Please Review... Tell me what you think of the Alice POV... Love Ya... TeamJasperGleek...


	4. Chapter Four: Keep Holding On

I own absolutely nothing. All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Fox and Ryan Murphy. Possibly others and the artists of the songs. I'm just messing with the characters. Bella is Rachel – Sort of. 

Summary: Edward never came back to Forks. Bella moves back to her old town of Lima, Ohio. And she stays with her Aunt Nessa who Bella refers to as Nessa. Cullen's school glee club take a trip to William McKinley High so their glee club can learn a few things, their school is staying for the year. Bella's last year of high school. Esme and Carlisle are there because Esme is an assistant teacher and Carlisle gets a job at the hospital for the year. P.S other students from Cullen's school are staying with host families.

Speaking. _Thoughts. _**Song lyrics**.

Chapter Four

Keep Holding On

Bella's POV

We came out on stage in our black and white outfits that we wear when were singing 'Keep Holding On' (Everyone is wearing the same outfit they wore when they sang it on the show. But Bella's outfit is on my page.). 'Keep Holding On' is like mine and Mike's song. It took me a while to like anyone in that way again but Mike never gave on me and for that I'm grateful. And Finn used to sing the main male vocal but he said Mike should sing it instead. So now we get to sing it together.

Before we went on stage Mike and I were talking when everyone else came up to us and told us we should end the song in a different way.

Edward's POV

We had just gotten back from the fifteen minute break when everyone in the glee club came out and got into three rows. Bella looked absolutely stunning in black and white, it was so simple but so gorgeous. They then started singing 'Keep Holding On'.

**You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in**

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  


_Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle – Awwww, Bella totally wants to get back together with you Edward. Were getting our Sister/Daughter back._

**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will ****work**** out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

I really think my family's thoughts were right. And then just as the song was coming to an end Bella and the kid called Mike walked to the centre of the stage. After the last note was sung Bella and Mike kissed, and not just a kiss on the cheeks or a peck on the lips but a passionate kiss on the lips.

_Alice – OH_

_Jasper –MY_

_Emmett- GOD!_

_Rosalie – Bella, you go girl..._

_Esme -..._

_Carlisle – I guess that song wasn't pointed at you son._

Again just like before all our mouths were dropped open and the crowd was cheering. I felt my dead heart break again, but now that I think about it I couldn't really expect Bella to just come back to me. She's moved on and yeah I'm happy for her but I will do everything in my power to get her back. Because despite what I said I still love her and I always will love her.

Sorry it's such a short chapter but its 1:00am... Please Review... Love Ya... TeamJasperGleek...


	5. Chapter Five: Somebody To Love

I own absolutely nothing. All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Fox and Ryan Murphy. Possibly others and the artists of the songs. I'm just messing with the characters. Bella is Rachel – Sort of. 

Summary: Edward never came back to Forks. Bella moves back to her old town of Lima, Ohio. And she stays with her Aunt Nessa who Bella refers to as Nessa. Cullen's school glee club take a trip to William McKinley High so their glee club can learn a few things, their school is staying for the year. Bella's last year of high school. Esme and Carlisle are there because Esme is an assistant teacher and Carlisle gets a job at the hospital for the year. P.S other students from Cullen's school are staying with host families.

Speaking. _Thoughts. _**Song lyrics**.

Just a note about the glee members – Kurt is gay, Finn knows it's Puck's baby but Finn and Quinn are still together and happy, Puck is still sleeping with all the ladies, Artie knows about Tina not having a stutter and they are together.

Chapter Five

Somebody To Love...

Bella POV

Wow... That was one kiss. One good kiss. One great kiss. One amazing kiss. Better than his kisses. Once our lips had parted we looked at the audience and they were cheering and screaming joy. And once again the Cullens mouths were wide open in shock, I just smiled at them. Once the crowd had finished cheering we went straight into the next song, Queen's 'Somebody To Love' it was after we had sang this song for the first time that Mike and I got talking. Talking about me, Talking about him, just talking.

Edward POV

I was so glad when that kiss was over. And now that it's over I wish that Bella and I could kiss like that. The next song was starting and I instantly recognised it as Queen's 'Somebody To Love'. The thing was that I had found somebody to love and it was Bella. It was and will be again.

**Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?**

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

(He works hard)

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Rosalie POV

I'm really happy they sung that song, I just love it and I now love Bella. I really hope I get to apologise. I was so mean and it was just because I wanted her to be safe. Edward was such an idiot for leaving her, I can't believe him our family hasn't been happy since before we left Bella. As I had just finished thinking that Edward glared at me and I just glared back...

Edward POV

_Rosalie – Stupid idiot, god Edward stop glaring at me you know I'm right._

And Rosalie was right so I just nodded to her, she smirked and looked back at the stage as the next song started.

Sorry it's such a short chapter... Please Review... Love Ya... TeamJasperGleek...


	6. Chapter Six: You're Like A Prayer

I own absolutely nothing. All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Fox and Ryan Murphy. Possibly others and the artists of the songs. I'm just messing with the characters. Bella is Rachel – Sort of. 

Summary: Edward never came back to Forks. Bella moves back to her old town of Lima, Ohio. And she stays with her Aunt Nessa who Bella refers to as Nessa. Cullen's school glee club take a trip to William McKinley High so their glee club can learn a few things, their school is staying for the year. Bella's last year of high school. Esme and Carlisle are there because Esme is an assistant teacher and Carlisle gets a job at the hospital for the year. P.S other students from Cullen's school are staying with host families.

Speaking. _Thoughts. _**Song lyrics**.

Chapter Six

You're Like A Prayer...

Bella POV

I was really excited to be singing Madonnas 'Like a Prayer' it really shows off mine and Mercedes vocals. It's also a lot of fun to sing, Mike always says I'm like a prayer, I'm his prayer. He is sooo sweet to me. We have a fairly big group of friends throughout the whole school. At lunch I always sit with Mike, Tina and Artie, Mercedes and Kurt. Most of the time Britney, Santana and Matt sit with us as well during lunch. Sometimes Quinn and Finn eat with us as well but most of the time they like to be alone and talk about the baby and stuff like that.

They already decided who they want the godparents to be for the godmothers there's Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Britney and Myself. While the godfathers are Mike, Matt, Kurt, Artie, Mr. Shue and even though Puck is the father they have decided that he will be a godfather as well. It's all going better for Quinn now her mother and father have realised how wrong they were and are now excited about becoming grandparents. And of course Puck occasionally sits with us at lunch.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by Tina who telling me it was time to go back on stage, I smiled in reply and we went on stage girls entering from the right, boys from the left. I then started to sing 'Like a Prayer' in my high and what everyone calls my angelic tone. We were very lucky we could get the choir to sing in the background for this song it just wouldn't sound the same without a choir in the background. We would've sung 'Proud Mary' as well but we couldn't get the wheelchairs in time and thankfully Artie understood.

**Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone.  
I hear you call my name and it feels like  
Home**

When you call my name, it's like a little  
Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour, I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there

I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing  
I have no choice, I hear your voice, feels like flying  
I close my eyes, oh God, I think I'm falling  
out of the sky. I close my eyes  
Heaven help me.

When you call my name, it's like a little  
Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour, I can feel your power  
just like a prayer  
You know I'll take you there.

Like a child, you whisper softly to me  
You're In control just like a child, now I'm dancing.  
It's like a dream, no end and no beginning.  
You're here with me, it's like a dream  
Let the choir sing.

When you call my name, it's like a little  
Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour, I can feel your power  
just like a prayer  
You know I'll take you there  
(repeat)

(oooh ohhh ..ohhh)  
Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone.  
I hear you call my name and it feels like home.

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
Just like a muse to me , you are a mystery  
Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
Just like a prayer, no choice,  
Your voice can take me there.

Just like a prayer, I'll take you there.  
It's Like a dream to me.  
(repeat)

Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone.  
I hear you call my name and it feels like home.

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
Just like a muse to me , you are a mystery  
Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
Just like a prayer, no choice,  
Your voice can take me there  
(Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there)

Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
Just like a prayer, no choice,  
Your voice can take me there. 

Once we were done we all ran off stage to prepare for our final song. We were going to close with Journey's 'Don't Stop Believin' 'We all love this song it was the first one we sang as a group. I mean if we had a theme song this would totally be it.

Emmett POV

That was awesome. Bella was, no Bella is awesome. In that song it looked like so much fun, I just wanted to get up there with them. We were all bouncing in our seats when that said that this would be the last song and that students who were looking for their host families could find them in the main office after the show. He also once again thanked everyone for showing their support and for coming. I was excited for the end because Carlisle said we could invite Bella home with us tonight.

Sorry it's such a short chapter... Please Review... Love Ya... TeamJasperGleek...


	7. Chapter 7: Please Don't Stop Believing

I own absolutely nothing. All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Fox and Ryan Murphy. Possibly others and the artists of the songs. I'm just messing with the characters. Bella is Rachel – Sort of. 

Summary: Edward never came back to Forks. Bella moves back to her old town of Lima, Ohio. And she stays with her Aunt Nessa who Bella refers to as Nessa. Cullen's school glee club take a trip to William McKinley High so their glee club can learn a few things, their school is staying for the year. Bella's last year of high school. Esme and Carlisle are there because Esme is an assistant teacher and Carlisle gets a job at the hospital for the year. P.S other students from Cullen's school are staying with host families.

Speaking. _Thoughts. _**Song lyrics**.

Chapter Seven

Please Don't Stop Believing...

Edward POV

_Alice – One more song, one more song, just one more song... _

_Emmett – Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella..._

_Jasper – I'm really excited to see Bella..._

_Rosalie – Come on the sooner this show ends the sooner I can apologise to Bella and finally get my sister back..._

_Esme – I can't believe that in just a mere few minutes were going to see Bella..._

_Carlisle – Everyone is so excited to see Bella and so am I but I don't want everyone to get their hopes up..._

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, at the thought of seeing Bella. Although Carlisle had a point I could only hope. Just then Bella and the rest of the 'New Directions' came out, all the boys were wearing black suit pants, black suit shirt with rolled up sleeves and a gold tie. While the girls were wearing the same black and gold dress but each girl personalised their outfit.

Bella looked amazing in a dress. Alice and Rosalie were freaking out because Bella was wearing the shoes they had been looking for, they had been looking for these shoes for about a month and they had no luck. She was also wearing another one of those mini jacket things (I think there called 'Shrugs' but not completely sure.) but this time it was gold and sparkly. Accompanying her long wavy hair was a gold, black and silver sparkly sequined headband. She was wearing a Chanel charm bracelet and a gold necklace which was a gold chain that had a gold circle pendant with the letter 'M' written on it. (Outfit on page.)

After ogling Bella for a while I was hit in the back of the head by Alice. Who as much as she tried to look upset, had a huge smile on her face. We heard the music starting and I instantly recognized the song as Journey's 'Don't Stop Believing', That Finn guy started to sing and then I again got mesmerized by Bella's voice.

Bella POV

I loved this song so much. I loved my outfit, and yeah I know I tend to wear a lot of those mini jackets. But there kinda like my thing, I wear them all the time. I was wearing a brand new necklace, Mike gave it to me about 5 minutes ago and I love it. It has a gold chain with a gold pendant at the end with the letter 'M' engraved on it. And on the back it says 'U and Me forever xoxo'. Once we walked out I looked at the Cullen's I smiled at Esme and Carlisle, even though I'm still mad at them. And I looked at Edward who was ogling me. Ugh, idiot. And then the music started.

**Just a small town girl  
livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

A singer in a smoky room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the nights  
Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the nights

Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Don't stop believin  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people  
(repeat)

Don't stop! 

By the end of the song everyone, well nearly everyone was out of their seats dancing and cheering. We bowed and then ran off stage. We were all so excited, after this Mike and I were going out to the cinemas to celebrate our five month anniversary. He did want to do something major but I told him I wanted simple and he agreed. So I put on my black Juicy Couture tracksuit and a pair of ballet flats. I put my Juicy Couture swimsuit on underneath because what I didn't tell Mike was that I arranged a surprise birthday party for him at the massive waterslide park in town. His birthday is in a few days and I wanted to do something special for him.

The whole glee club is coming including because the people that own the park said we could have the party there at night as long as we had at least one adult present. So the party starts a Nine tonight, it's 6:00 now so were at the movies for two and a half hours which gives us perfect travel time. The 20 students from the school in Alaska are going to be invited as well, they were told to bring bathing suits.

They will get changed here and then spend the night here and go with their host families tomorrow. Yeah sure they meet the families tonight but start living with them tomorrow. Our glee club is staying at school tonight to. I'm going to talk to the Cullens, before Mike and I leave. And ask them to come tonight but I don't care if Edward comes or not. But I'm going to surprise them so I'm deciding to not talk to them.

Just then Mike came up behind me. "Hey." He said while smiling at me. I replied with a kiss, "One of the students from Alaska is an old friend of mine. So do you mind if we leave in about 15 minutes?" He asked. "Yeah, that's fine I actually know some of the students too, so I'm just going to say a quick hello and then I'll meet you out the front in 15." I reply happily. We exchanged a quick ki... okay so a long 3 minute kiss and then went to find the people we were looking for.

I was walking around when suddenly I saw Emmett, I decided to run up to him and jump on his back. I ran and surprisingly didn't trip once, I jumped up to his back and Emmett started yelling "Someone's attacking me, Get them off." I jumped off and said "Fine then Emmett if you don't want to talk to me, then I will just leave." I started to walk away when I was pounced on by a pixie.

Please Review... Tell me what you think... Love Ya... TeamJasperGleek...


	8. Chapter Eight: Movies With Mike

I own absolutely nothing. All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Fox and Ryan Murphy. Possibly others and the artists of the songs. I'm just messing with the characters. Bella is Rachel – Sort of. 

Summary: Edward never came back to Forks. Bella moves back to her old town of Lima, Ohio. And she stays with her Aunt Nessa who Bella refers to as Nessa. Cullen's school glee club take a trip to William McKinley High so their glee club can learn a few things, their school is staying for the year. Bella's last year of high school. Esme and Carlisle are there because Esme is an assistant teacher and Carlisle gets a job at the hospital for the year. P.S other students from Cullen's school are staying with host families.

Speaking. _Thoughts. _**Song lyrics**.

Chapter Eight

Movies with Mike...

Emmett POV

We were walking around the main office looking for Bella. So tonight were all staying here at the school, so we can get to know the 'New Directions'. Bella, Bella, Bella. I can't wait to find her. But it's difficult because there are so many scents here and it's hard to pinpoint one person. Rose was saying to me how much she was looking forward to seeing Bella. When suddenly someone jumped on my back. I couldn't get them off so I started to yell 'Someone's attacking me, get them off'.

And then whoever was on my back jumped off and by the time I had turned around the girl I had turned away. She just said 'Fine then Emmett if you don't want to talk to me, then I will just leave.' Then I realised that it was Bella, Bella, my sister Bella. Then she was pounced on by the pixie.

General POV

Alice was talking about how Bella had decided not to talk to us. Rosalie was saying how she was looking forward to seeing Bella. Then suddenly Emmett started yelling 'Someone's attacking me, get them off'. By the time we were all looking at him the person had already jumped off him and started to walk away when we heard a voice we all recognised saying 'Fine then Emmett if you don't want to talk to me, then I will just leave.' Then Alice ran up to her and pounced.

Bella POV

After a few minutes of Alice's apologies and hugs she helped me up. Then I was pulled into hugs, kisses and 'Bella's' and many apologies. I just smiled and gave everyone but him a hug. "Okay so, hello." I said trying to calm everyone down but they all just grinned at me. "So tonight there's like this party going on the big waterslide park and all the other students from Alaska are going. So I was just wondering if you all wanted to come as well, and that includes Carlisle and Esme coming too." I asked/told them.

I just kept looking at them waiting for an answer.

Alice POV

A party, "Of course I'll come to the party Bella." I told her.

Rosalie POV

"I'd be mad if I wasn't invited Bella." I said while grinning.

Emmett and Jasper POV

"Hell Yeah." We both told Bella proudly, while standing with our arms around her.

Esme and Carlisle POV

"Of course we will come Bella." We replied

Bella POV

I didn't wait to hear what he would say. I was so happy that the others were coming though. So I talked to them a bit longer, I gave them all the details. Where the place is, what time to be there and what to wear to the party. After a few minutes I looked at the clock and saw that it was time to meet Mike. "Sorry guys I have to go, but I will see you later at Mike's surprise party.' I apologised to them. "Mike's party?" Esme asked me. "Oh, yeah it's a surprise party for my friend Mike." I replied and they just nodded. We said our goodbyes and then I left.

Edward POV

Bella just turned to leave and after she walked out the door my family was buzzing with excitement about the party tonight. But all I could think about was how she didn't say one word, not one word to me.

Bella POV

I walked out to find Mike waiting for me. "Hey. Did ya find your friend?" I asked. He just smiled and nodded,

"Let's go, we don't want to miss the movie." I said as we started to walk, we were waling because the cinema was really close. We walked along the path with our hands intertwined just walking in silence. Not the bad type of silence, but the type of silence that is really comfortable. Soon enough we had gotten to the cinema, Mike went and brought popcorn and drinks. I brought lollies.

He already had the tickets; we were going to see Toy Story 3. Yeah I know kinda childish but I really like watching Toy Story 1&2 so we were seeing number 3. We went to find seats we sat down and the movie started. "Why's the cinema so empty?" I asked Mike, he just smiled widely at me. "What did you do?" I asked. "I brought out the whole cinema because I wanted tonight to be special. I have something I want to say." He explained and what he said next I was not expecting but was so happy about it "I love you Bella."

"I love you so much Mike." I just smiled and we kissed passionately. We then turned our attention to the movie. I rested my head on his shoulder and was just happy to be there.

Mike POV :D

I can't believe I just said that, I was so happy I did though. Because I did, I do love Bella. So much it hurts, I can't ever imagine being without her. I thought that telling her was the most amazing moment of my life but when she said that she loved me back, I decided that that was the most amazing moment of my life. And I'm not like saying this just because I want to have sex with Bella. I mean I do, but I don't even care about that anymore and I will wait as long as she wants. I was just happy to be here with her, with my love.

Please Review... Tell me what you think... Love Ya... TeamJasperGleek...


	9. Chapter Nine: Surprise!

I own absolutely nothing. All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Fox and Ryan Murphy. Possibly others and the artists of the songs. I'm just messing with the characters. Bella is Rachel – Sort of. 

Summary: Edward never came back to Forks. Bella moves back to her old town of Lima, Ohio. And she stays with her Aunt Nessa who Bella refers to as Nessa. Cullen's school glee club take a trip to William McKinley High so their glee club can learn a few things, their school is staying for the year. Bella's last year of high school. Esme and Carlisle are there because Esme is an assistant teacher and Carlisle gets a job at the hospital for the year. P.S other students from Cullen's school are staying with host families.

Speaking. _Thoughts. _**Song lyrics**. Text.

Chapter Nine

Surprise!

Bella POV

Once the movie had ended we started to walk away from the cinema. "So do you want me to walk you home?" Mike asked me. I stopped walking and stood behind him, "Yes, but first I have a gift for you." I said as I blindfolded him with a goofy smile on my face. "Women, what are you doing?" He asked while laughing. I grabbed his hand and started to walk with him. "Don't worry babe, were gonna be there in about five minutes." I told him. "Oh now I get it, you're taking me swimming at your house. So this is why you got me to wear bathers underneath." He told me with a smile on his face.  
"Were here." I said a few minutes after we got at the slide park I took off the blindfold.

Everyone yelled "Surprise!" I just grinned up at Mike who was laughing; everyone from our glee club came up and gave him a hug. After everyone was done with the happy birthdays and the hugs. They started going down the waterslides, I was talking to the Cullen's about what I had been doing since they left when I got a surprise.

Rosalie POV

We were talking to Bella about everything. And I'm so happy she let us come to this party. I'm so proud that she has a new boyfriend and is having fun, and with that thought I got a glare from Edward. So I just glared back until he looked away. We were chatting having fun when some of the guys from Bella's school came up behind her. I think their name were Puck, Matt, Mike and Finn. Two of them grabbed her legs and two grabbed her arms then she started shrieking.

Bella POV

I was talking to the Cullen's when Mike, Matt, Puck and Finn came up behind me and grabbed me by the arms and legs. I started shrieking and they started walking over to one of the pools with the Cullen's following us and laughing while they were walking. I kept shrieking and by that point everyone had come over to us and they were laughing too. They stopped at the edge of the pool and I realised what they were going to do, I shot a look to Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Tina and by that they knew what I meant they looked at me and nodded.

I was so happy I had taken off my tracksuit they started swinging me and then they threw me into the pool while I was screaming. I then came up from the water and was glaring at them and they were all laughing especially Emmett and Jasper. Next thing I knew there was a loud splash and Mike, Matt, Puck and Finn came up from under the water then I started laughing too. Then everyone got in too the water except Tina and Artie who were mixing the music for the party.

I started swimming over to the Cullen's when Mike grabbed me and took me under the water with him. He gave me a kiss on the lips; I happily kissed back when suddenly I was pulled out of the water by Emmett. I screamed and Mike came up looking at Emmett shocked. "Sorry dude, is it okay if I borrow Bella? I really want her to come on the water slide with me." Emmett asked Mike while he held me over his shoulder. I looked at Mike and shook my head he just grinned and said it was fine.

Emmett then ran with me on his shoulder. I was hitting his back and he wouldn't stop so I just gave up. We eventually got to the top of the slide and of course Emmett had to pick the biggest slide. He sat down at the very top of it and pulled me onto his lap. He looked at me while grinning and asked "Are you ready Belly Bear?" I just nodded my head. "Good, because Esme is filming this." He said. I looked at him shocked and he just kept grinning at me, he then used the edges of the side to start us going.

We both screamed the whole way down, while laughing at the same time. Once we got to the end I went under the water he pulled me up and said "We have to again." And we did, I went on all of the slides so many times with everyone, we ate food had cake, Mike opened gifts and we kissed a little more. We started to pack everything up and once we were ready to start walking back to the school, announced that tomorrow we would be going out for lunch and that we would be going to a place called 'Checks' (Not a real town... Sorry couldn't come up with a name.) That was an hour and a half away.

We would be going shopping and having the day out. Everyone was excited to be going and everyone thought we would have the best day ever. Once we got back to the school everyone went to sleep girls in one room boys in the other. I was sleeping in between Brittany and Rosalie who seem to be getting on quite well. I couldn't wait to go out tomorrow; I had been texting Mike when asked me for my phone I texted Mike "Goodnight Babe, C U Tomorrow." He replied "Night women, Love U." Then I replied "Love U too." then I gave my phone to Mr. Shue and went to sleep.

Sorry For Not Writing In Such A Long Time I Was Busy With Work Experience... But Please Review... Tell me what you think... Love Ya... TeamJasperGleek...


	10. Chapter Ten: Oh, The Fun We Have

I own absolutely nothing. All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Fox and Ryan Murphy. Possibly others and the artists of the songs. I'm just messing with the characters. Bella is Rachel – Sort of. 

Summary: Edward never came back to Forks. Bella moves back to her old town of Lima, Ohio. And she stays with her Aunt Nessa who Bella refers to as Nessa. Cullen's school glee club take a trip to William McKinley High so their glee club can learn a few things, their school is staying for the year. Bella's last year of high school. Esme and Carlisle are there because Esme is an assistant teacher and Carlisle gets a job at the hospital for the year. P.S other students from Cullen's school are staying with host families.

Speaking. _Thoughts. _**Song lyrics**. Text.

Chapter Ten

Oh... The Fun We Have

Bella POV

"Ahhhhhhh..." We all woke up to screaming or more like Kurt's squealing. He ran into our room saying that we only had 40 minutes to get ready before we had to leave. We all started to go back to sleep. But no Kurt wouldn't have that; he pulled us all out and made us start to get ready. So after about 30 minutes of getting ready I was dressed in blue skinny jeans, knee high black converses, a purple tank top and a black shrug (Outfit on Profile). Mr. Shue came in and said we had to at the bus in about 10 minutes.

So I ran to my locker to grab my 'Harajuku Lovers' Handbag, I knew it was going to be a long trip so I grabbed my pink sidekick 3 (Mobile Phone), my IPod touch and my Flip Camcorder (All on Profile). I had just closed my locker when someone jumped on my back, I was about to throw them off my back when they screamed that it was 'Brittany'. "Oh, Hey Britt. What are you doing?" I asked. She replied "I'm just coming to get you; everyone is waiting for us, so let's go horsey." I started laughing and ran off to the bus with Brittany on my back.

Once we got to the bus I sat down near the end of the bus and Mike sat next to me, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in front of us and Alice and Jasper were across from us. I could see Carlisle and Esme sitting up the front with and Miss. Pillsbury. Brittany and Matt sat behind us, I could see him sitting with a girl from their school I think her name was Bianca. Santana was sitting with Puck, Quinn was sitting with Finn, Kurt and Mercedes were sitting together and Tina was sitting with Artie.

Once the bus ride started I put my headphones in and listening to 'Camp Rock 2 – Wouldn't Change A Thing' (I know, I know... I don't really like camp rock but that song has good lyrics) Mike grabbed one of the headphones and put it in his ear, I leant my head on his shoulder and we listened to music in peace. After about half an hour of listening to music, I grabbed my Flip cam and started filming people.

First I went up to Mercedes and Kurt who were reading fashion magazines, I filmed them talking and then filmed them squealing when Puck through a fake spider on them. I started laughing and then Kurt hit me with a magazine so I went over to film Puck and Santana who, surprise, surprise were kissing, I filmed them for about a minute then went to Quin and Finn after Puck waved me away with his hand. When I went over to Quinn and Finn they held up the baby name book they were looking at to me and the camera. They were pointing to names and laughing after about ten minutes of choosing baby names I went over to Tina and Artie.

They were playing snap, I talked/filmed them for a while before going back up to my seat. When I got there I was so glad I had the camera because Santana had brought a can of whipped cream, I don't want to know why. But they had put some on Mike's hand. He was asleep so this was going to be easy I told Santana I was filming and she started to brush her hand over his face. We all started cracking up laughing when he banged his hand into his face. He looked like such a hot mess. He was frowning at the camera and said he was going to get us all back.

I kissed the cream off his lips then handed him some tissues. I looked behind us and screamed when I saw Matt's face. He had fallen asleep as well and Brittany had covered him in make-up, everyone looked over at me then to Matt and they all started screaming with laughter. Matt suddenly shot up and looked at everyone then he figured out that everyone was laughing at him. He took Brittany's mirror and looked at his face and screamed, and then everyone started laughing again. "Don't worry Matty you look very pretty." Brittany told him. Then he noticed that I was filming and he tried to grab the camera. I jumped out of my seat and fell into Rosalie's lap, we both started laughing then I went back to sitting with Mike.

Mr. Shue told us we would be arriving in 15 minutes. I smiled up at Mike and he gave me a quick kiss and then I made sure I had everything in my bag. Best bus ride ever. I am so glad I got this all filmed. Oh... The fun we have...

... Please Review... Love Ya... TeamJasperGleek...


	11. Chapter Eleven: I've Forgotten You

I own absolutely nothing. All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Fox and Ryan Murphy. Possibly others and the artists of the songs. I'm just messing with the characters. Bella is Rachel – Sort of. 

Summary: Edward never came back to Forks. Bella moves back to her old town of Lima, Ohio. And she stays with her Aunt Nessa who Bella refers to as Nessa. Cullen's school glee club take a trip to William McKinley High so their glee club can learn a few things, their school is staying for the year. Bella's second last year of high school. Esme and Carlisle are there because Esme is an assistant teacher and Carlisle gets a job at the hospital for the year. P.S other students from Cullen's school are staying with host families.

Speaking. _Thoughts. _**Song lyrics**. Text.

Sorry I haven't written in a while guys and dolls... but I just need to let you know after watching the new glee episodes I have decided that I am not going in time with the show because I keep hearing them sing really good songs... Any way on With the Show...

Chapter Eleven

I've Forgotten You...

Bella's POV

We got off the bus and all the kids from the other glee club, apart from the Cullens. Walked off and did their own thing. Rosalie, Britney, Santana, Matt, Puck, Emmett and Him went off somewhere to do something and honestly I don't think it's a good idea for Puck, Matt and Emmett to be anywhere near each other, they get in enough trouble by themselves. Much to my surprise Tina and Artie were walking off with Alice and Jasper, however not to my surprise Kurt and Mercedes were running towards the shops with Finn and Quinn walking behind them.

Mr. Shue, Miss. Pillsbury, Esme and Carlisle were walking in and out of stores. We were told to stay near the centre of town and that we would meet up at 12:30 for lunch at a place called 'Smiths Pizza, Salad and Pasta Place'. I spotted a book store and dragged Mike into it with me.

A Few Hours Later

After a few hours of shopping we met up at the restaurant, everyone was there waiting for us except Rosalie and Emmett who had met up with us after Emmett was kicked out of a shop for breaking a bunch of valuable stuff. I sat down next to Mike and Santana; we had ordered our food and were just sitting around talking when I unknowingly started softly singing Cee-Lo's Santana then started to sing with me.

Bella -** "****I see you drive 'round town  
With the guy I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget him too!  
Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some sshh? (ain't that some sshh?)  
Although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a...  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo**

Santana -**Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari,  
But that don't mean I can't get you there.  
I guess he's an xbox and I'm more an atari,  
But the way you play your game ain't fair.**

I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(oh sshh she's a gold digger)  
Well  
(just thought you should know it)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend

Bella -**I see you drive 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget him too!  
said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Now ain't that some sshh? (ain't that some sshh?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a...  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo**

Santana -**Now I know, that I had to borrow,  
Beg and steal and lie and cheat.  
Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.  
'Cause being in love with you ain't cheap.  
**

By this point everyone in "New Directions" had started to sing.

****Britney and Quinn -**I pity the fool that falls in love with you**

(oh sshh she's a gold digger)  
Well  
(just thought you should know)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
I really hate you right now

Tina -**I see you drive 'round town  
With the guy I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget him too!  
Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some sshh? (ain't that some sshh?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a...  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo**

Mercedes and Artie -**Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna hurt me so bad?  
(so bad, so bad, so bad)  
I tried to tell my mamma but she told me  
"this is one for your dad"  
(your dad, your dad, your dad)  
Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!  
Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you!  
I still love you. Oooh!**

Tina, Bella, Britney, Santana, Mercedes and Quinn -I** see you drive 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget him too!  
said, I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some sshh? (ain't that some sshh?)  
Although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a...  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo****Forget You". **

Once we had finished singing everyone in the restaurant was cheering, we sat back down and ate. Once we had left the restaurant we went to the cinemas to go and see "Easy A". We had brought our tickets and Mike had just gone off to get some popcorn with Artie, when He approached me. "Hello Bella." I just walked away from him and over to Quinn.

After the movie most of us were really tired, we got to the bus and got on. Finn was sitting while Quinn had her head on his shoulder, Santana was sitting while Britney was laying down curled up with her head on Santana's lap, Mike and Matt were sitting next to each other talking about some video game. Matt had spotted me and said "Oh, Bella. I can move if you want me to." I told him it was fine and that I would go sit with Kurt. But he was sitting with, well sleeping next to a sleeping Mercedes, Artie was sitting with Tina sleeping on his lap, Puck was sitting next to Emmett and they were talking about pranking people.

I saw Rosalie was with Carlisle talking about his new job, so I went to sit with Esme. She was sort of shocked when I sat next to her, I mean yeah we had talked but she still felt horrible about leaving and so she was even more shocked when I laid my head on her shoulder. I looked at her and she had dry tears in her eyes, I smiled and closed my eyes letting the sleepiness take over me.

Sorry it took me so long... Please Read & Review... Love TeamJasperGleek...


	12. Chapter Twelve: Sexpez & TweetyBrit

I own absolutely nothing. All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Fox and Ryan Murphy. Possibly others and the artists of the songs. I'm just messing with the characters. Bella is Rachel – Sort of. 

Summary: Edward never came back to Forks. Bella moves back to her old town of Lima, Ohio. And she stays with her Aunt Nessa who Bella refers to as Nessa. Cullen's school glee club take a trip to William McKinley High so their glee club can learn a few things, their school is staying for the year. Bella's second last year of high school. Esme and Carlisle are there because Esme is an assistant teacher and Carlisle gets a job at the hospital for the year. P.S other students from Cullen's school are staying with host families.

Speaking. _Thoughts. _**Song lyrics**. Text.

Chapter Twelve

Sexpez & TweetyBrit

The next day I walked into school at 8:30am, perfect timing 30 minutes till homeroom. (I don't know what time school usually starts in America but at my school it starts at about 9:00am). Brittany came up to me looking particularly happy; before I knew it she had intertwined my hand with her own and was dragging me into a room. "Brittany, look I had fun, lots of fun when we made out that once. Well okay tw... three times but I'm seeing Mike and as much as I lov..." Before I could finish talking she had pushed me into a room and gave me a peck on the lips before she ran out of the room, leaving me alone. "SWAN." Was yelled at me from behind, I turned around and it became obvious to me that I was in Miss. Sylvester's office. She motioned me to sit down and so I obeyed, she threw a bag at me and like it was the most normal thing in the world said to me

"You're my new cheerio; go put that on I expect you at every practice and to wear that every day. Also you're not just a cheerio, along with Sexpez (Santana) and TweetyBrit (Brittany) you are a co-captain and are to set an example to everyone else... Also your hair has to be up in a ponytail every day." I sat there for a moment considering my options, before I answered. "Okay, I'll do it, but I have two rules." Sylvester nodded as to be asking what those rules were. "Okay rule one, I will not be forced to slushie anyone." She nodded. "Rule two, I will wear my hair up for all practices, competitions and football games but at everyday normal school my hair will be down." Again she nodded. "Oh and one more thing, those shrugs I wear, I will be allowed to wear either a red, black or white one, on any normal school day that I wish." Once more she nodded, before waving me out of her room.

I left the room and ran to the bathroom checked my phone, 20 minutes till homeroom. I quickly changed into my new uniform and came out to the mirror, roughed out my hair and my put my new shoes on. I looked down at my phone when I heard a wolf whistle from behind me; I looked up to see Santana and Brittany behind me waggling their eyebrows. "You planned this didn't you?" I questioned. They smiled and nodded like maniacs; I shook my head and checked my phone once more. "We have to go; we only have ten minutes till homeroom." I picked up my new cheerio's bag and dumped all my other stuff into it. "Oh, don't worry. That's what we came to tell you, Mr. Shue said we have the week off. Today we are having VS. Competition we against the other glee club and we are also figuring out who is in what classes. Tomorrow we are splitting into groups and doing dancing activities. Thursday we're all going to sing a solo and so are all of them. Then Friday were doing another concert with them in front of the whole school, so we just go straight to the choir room."

I started to walk out of the bathroom, when the girls linked pinkies with me. Brittany on my left and Santana on my right, we stopped by my locked and put my bag away and walked off to the choir room. Before we stepped into the room the girls stopped me and told me to wait. They walked in and I could hear them saying they would like to present them something, I heard Mr. Shue agree and he told everyone to quiet down. Santana stuck her head out the door and said "Were going to sing a song and trust me you'll know what part to come in on." She winked then closed the door and then I heard the music start and a smile graced my lips when I heard what it was. And Santana was right I knew exactly what part to come in on.

**All my people in the crowd  
Grab a partner take it down!**

[Brittany:] It's me against the music  
[Santana:] Uh uh  
[Brittany:] It's just me  
[Santana:] And me  
[Brittany:] Yeah  
[Santana:] C'mon  
[Santana:] Hey Britney?  
[Brittany:] Are you ready?  
[Santana:] Uh uh, are you?

[Both:] No one cares  
[Brittany:] It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist  
[Both:] To hell with stares  
[Brittany:] The sweat is drippin' all over my face  
[Both:] No one's there  
[Brittany:] I'm the only one dancin' up in this place  
[Both:] Tonight I'm here  
[Brittany:] Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass

[Brittany:] I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
[Brittany:] It's like a competition, me against the beat  
[Brittany:] I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
[Brittany:] If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
[Brittany:] Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah  
[Brittany:] In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey

[CHORUS]  
[Both:] All my people on the floor  
[Brittany:] Let me see you dance  
[Santana:] Let me see ya  
[Both:] All my people wantin' more  
[Brittany:] Let me see you dance  
[Santana:] I wanna see ya  
[Both:] All my people round and round  
[Brittany:] Let me see you dance  
[Santana:] Let me see ya  
[Both:] All my people in the crowd  
[Brittany:] Let me see you dance  
[Santana:] I wanna see ya  
[Both:] So how would you like a friendly competition  
[Both:] Let's take on the song  
[Both:] It's you and me baby, we're the music  
[Both:] Time to party all night long

[Both:] We're almost there  
[Brittany:] I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain  
[Both:] My soul is bare  
[Brittany:] My hips are movin' at a rapid pace  
[Both:] Baby feel it burn  
[Brittany:] From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins  
[Both:] And now it's your turn  
[Brittany:] Let me see what you got, don't hesitate

[Brittany:] I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
[Brittany:] It's like a competition, me against the beat  
[Brittany:] I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
[Brittany:] If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
[Brittany:] Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah  
[Brittany:] In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey

[CHORUS - as before]

[Both:] Get on the floor, baby lose control  
[Both:] Just **work**** your body and let it go  
[Both:] If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
[Santana:] Hey Britney  
[Both:] We can dance all night long**

[Bella:] Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control  
[Bella:] Come over here I got somethin' to show ya  
[Bella:] Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
[Bella:] If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got  
[Bella:] All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
[Bella:] C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

[All Three:] Get on the floor, baby lose control  
[All Three:] Just work your body and let it go  
[All Three:] If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
[Bella and Santana:] Hey Britney  
[All Three:] We can dance all night long

[CHORUS - as before]

[Santana:] All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
[Bella:] C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance  
[Santana:] All my people round and round, party all night long  
[Bella:] C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

Once I walked in I was getting wolf whistles while Puck was screaming "Sexy Mamma" but with all the turning and dancing and jumping around, Mike looked like he was having a bit of a... problem with his skinny jeans. I just winked at him which didn't seem to help much. Once the song ended I ran over to Mike and gave him a peck on the lips, I turned around on his waist and he wrapped his arms around me while Brittany and Santana sat next to us. "That was great ladies, now does anyone else have anything to sing before we start the official competition?" Mr. Shue asked. Mike and the other boys stood up and said they had something to sing. Mr. Shue sat down again and the boys started. "Okay so this song is for our glee ladies." Kurt announced. Finn pointed to Quinn, Puck to Santana, Artie to Tina, Kurt to Mercedes, Matt to Brittany and Mike pointed to me. They then started to sing. 

(Finn)** Her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeah)**

(Kurt)** I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say**

****(Artie) **When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

****(Puck) **Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday**

(Matt) **Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfects what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
'Cause you know I'll say**

****(Just Mike) **When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're ****amazing****  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

**The way you are  
The way you are**

At the end everyone was clapping. Santana, Brittany, Tina, Quinn, Mercedes and I went up to the boys. Quinn, Tina, Santana, Brittany and I gave our boys a kiss, while Mercedes hugged Kurt. Mr. Shue got us all to sit down back down and the clubs decided to split up to decide what the first song every group was going to sing. Rosalie winked at me before we left the room and much to her surprise I winked back. We walked out the room and immedietly everyone started talking at once. "Shut Up." I screamed and then eveyone looked at me, "Okay now that I've got your attention, everyone can stop worrying. I think I know what song we can do. I think it's time to bring out some 'Ice Ice Baby'." Then everyone started to cheer and laugh and scream yes.

I'm really sorry it took me so long... Please Read & Review... Love TeamJasperGleek...


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Ice Queen

I own absolutely nothing. All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Fox and Ryan Murphy. Possibly others and the artists of the songs. I'm just messing with the characters. Bella is Rachel – Sort of. 

Summary: Edward never came back to Forks. Bella moves back to her old town of Lima, Ohio. And she stays with her Aunt Nessa who Bella refers to as Nessa. Cullen's school glee club take a trip to William McKinley High so their glee club can learn a few things, their school is staying for the year. Bella's second last year of high school. Esme and Carlisle are there because Esme is an assistant teacher and Carlisle gets a job at the hospital for the year. P.S other students from Cullen's school are staying with host families.

Speaking. _Thoughts. _**Song lyrics**. Text.

Chapter Thirteen

Ice Queen

The other glee club or 'The Gleearati' as they call themselves had just sung 'Never Again' by Kelly Clarkson and 'Getting over You' by David Guetta; I have to admit they were pretty good. But now it was our turn we're going to sing 'Ice Ice Baby' and then we're going to sing 'We R Who We R'. Artie rolled in and started singing, he was immediately followed by the boys. The plan was for us girls to walk in during the chorus.

(Artie) **Yo V.I.P  
Let's kick it**

(Mike and Puck) **Ice Ice Baby  
Ice Ice Baby  
All right stop  
Collaborate and listen  
Ice is back with a brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
**(Matt and Finn)**Will it ever stop?  
Yo-I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
**(Kurt) **To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle.**

(Mike) **Dance  
Bum rush the speaker that booms  
I'm killin' your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly, when I play a dope melody  
Anything less that the best is a felony  
**(Puck) **Love it or leave it  
You better gain way  
You better hit the bull's eye  
The kid don't play  
**(Artie) **If there was a problem  
Yo, I'll solve it  
**(Kurt, Matt & Finn) **Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it**

(New Directions) **Ice Ice Baby Vanilla (4X)**

(Santana & Tina) **Now that the party is jumping  
With the bass kicked in, the Vegas are pumpin'  
Quick to the point, to the point no faking  
I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon  
**(Quinn) **Burning them if you ain't quick and nimble  
I go crazy when I hear a cymbal  
And a high hat with a souped up tempo  
**(Brittany) **I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo  
Rollin in my 5.0  
With my rag top down so my hair can blow  
The girlies on standby  
Waving just to say HI  
**(Mercedes) **Did you stop?  
No-I just drove by  
Kept on pursuing to the next stop  
I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block  
That block was dead**

(Tina) **Yo-so I continued to A1A Beachfront Ave.  
Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis**

(Mercedes) **Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis  
Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine  
Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine  
Reading for the chumps on the wall  
**(Quinn) **The Chumps are acting ill because they're so full of eight balls  
Gunshots ranged out like a bell  
I grabbed my nine-  
All I heard were shells  
**(Santana and Brittany) **Fallin' on the concrete real fast  
Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas  
Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed  
I'm tryin' to get away before the jackers jack  
**(Bella) **Police on the scene  
You know what I mean  
They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends  
If there was a problem  
**(All Girls) **Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it**

(New Directions) **Ice Ice Baby Vanilla (4X)**

(Santana and Puck) **Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical poet  
Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it  
My town, that created all the bass sound  
Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground  
**(Bella and Mike) **'Cause my style's like a chemical spill  
Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel  
Conducted and formed  
This is a hell of a concept  
**(Brittany and Matt)**We make it hype and you want to step with this  
Shay plays on the fade, slice it like a ninja  
Cut like a razor blade so fast  
Other DJ's say, "Damn"  
**(Tina and Artie) **If my rhyme was a drug  
I'd sell it by the gram  
Keep my composure when it's time to get loose  
Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice  
**(Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt & Finn) **If there was a problem  
Yo-I'll solve it!  
Check out the hook while DJ revolves it.**

(New Directions) **(Ice Ice Baby Vanilla (4X)  
Too cold, too cold  
Ice, ice**

(Artie) **You man, let's get outta here  
Word to your mother.**

They all sat there in shock for a minute beforeing start to cheer really loudly. But the Cullens were all still in shock that I sung that song. Then the music started for the next song.

Rosalie's POV

Wow, that was awsome. I wish our glee club would do stuff like that sometimes. Well I really can't wait to hear Bella sing again she sounds amazing and I'm so happy she has moved on. And with that I got another glare from Edward, I just gave him my ice queen glare and he looked away a little scared of me. When I heard the next song I was so happy, because I really love this song and its so true...

Sorry its so short but I wrote this during school lunchtime... Please Read And Review... Love Ya TeamJasperGleek...


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Shock To The Core

I own absolutely nothing. All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Fox and Ryan Murphy. Possibly others and the artists of the songs. I'm just messing with the characters. Bella is Rachel – Sort of. 

Summary: Edward never came back to Forks. Bella moves back to her old town of Lima, Ohio. And she stays with her Aunt Nessa who Bella refers to as Nessa. Cullen's school glee club take a trip to William McKinley High so their glee club can learn a few things, their school is staying for the year. Bella's second last year of high school. Esme and Carlisle are there because Esme is an assistant teacher and Carlisle gets a job at the hospital for the year. P.S other students from Cullen's school are staying with host families.

Speaking. _Thoughts. _**Song lyrics**. Text.

Chapter Fourteen

…Shock To The Core…

Bella POV

The music started up and it was time to dance...

Santana** - Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us then roll with us  
**Kurt** - 'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
When we got our hot pants on and up  
**

****Brittany - **And yes of course we does  
We runnin' this town just like a club  
**Tina - **And no you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace (lace-ace)  
**Mercedes - **Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
**Quinn - **Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o,  
**All - **Let's go!  
**

****Mike - **Tonight we're going har-har-h-h-h hard  
**Matt - **Just like the world is our-our-ah-ah-ah ours!  
**Puck - **We're tearing it apar-par-par-pa-pa-pa part  
**Finn - **You know we're superstars  
**Bella and Artie - **We R who we R  
**

Boys - **We're dancing like we're dumb-dum-duh-duh-duh dumb  
Our bodies going numb-num-nuh-nuh-nuh numb  
We'll be forever young-yun-y-y-y young  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R**

Bella - **DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
**Santana** - I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's makin' my brain delirious  
**

****Mercedes –**I'm just talkin' true  
I'm tellin' you 'bout the sh*t we do  
We're selling our clothes  
**Tina –**Sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down  
**Quinn - **Hittin' on dudes  
Hard  
**

****Brittany - **Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go uh oh  
**All - **Let's go  
**

****Girls - **Tonight we're going hard hard hard ha ha hard  
Just like the world is our our our ah ah ours  
We're tearing it apar par par pa pa part  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R**

Boys - **We're dancing like we're dumb dumb duh duh duh dumb  
Our bodies going numb numb nuh nuh nuh numb  
We'll be forever young young yuh yuh yuh young  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R  
**

****Artie** - DJ turn it up  
**Brittany - **DJ turn it up  
**Tina - **DJ turn it up  
**Kurt - **DJ turn it up  
**

****Santana, Bella, Brittany - **Tonight we're going hard hard hard h h hard  
Just like the world is our our our ah ah ours  
We're tearing it apar par par p p part  
**Mike, Matt, Puck - **You know we're superstars  
We R who we R**

****Tina, Quinn, Mercedes - **We're dancing like we're dumb dumb duh duh duh dumb  
Our bodies going numb numb nuh nuh nuh numb  
**Finn, Kurt, Artie - **We'll be forever young young yuh yuh yuh young  
You know we're superstars  
**

All - **We R who we R  
**

We could tell they liked it because some of them were standing up and clapping. Mr. Shue said we could just sit and talk for a few minutes, so I went over and sat with the Cullens. I was in the middle of talking to them and ignoring HIM, when Mike came over and sat down with us.

He smiled up at me, "Um... Oh, yea right... Uh, Mike this is Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward." I said reluctantly, they all smiled and said hey. He said "Mike can you show me where the bathroom is." Mike as usual was nice and said sure. Mike got up and left HIM following after, "Don't worry about it Bells." Emmett said as he and Jasper followed them out of the room.

****"Bella, are you okay?" Rosalie asked me, with a look of concern on her face. "Yea, its just Mike is the main reason I've been happy since, well you know, and I am completly in love with him, so I just hope HE doesn't mess it up for me." I replied, I said my goodbyes and went over to Santana and put my head in her lap. she noticed I didnt want to talk and she started combing through my hair. I looked toward the door when I heard it open, and what I saw shocked me to my core, so I ran over to them... 

Sorry, I haven't written in ages:

First I had exams

Then My family was evacuated from our home in Victoria, (Because Of The Floods)

Third I haven't got my laptop at the moment...

Also sorry this is such a short chapter, its like 2:00 in the morning...

Please Review... Love Ya... TeamJasperGleek... 3


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Take A Bow

I own absolutely nothing. All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Fox and Ryan Murphy. Possibly others and the artists of the songs. I'm just messing with the characters. Bella is Rachel – Sort of. 

Summary: Edward never came back to Forks. Bella moves back to her old town of Lima, Ohio. And she stays with her Aunt Nessa who Bella refers to as Nessa. Cullen's school glee club take a trip to William McKinley High so their glee club can learn a few things, their school is staying for the year. Bella's second last year of high school. Esme and Carlisle are there because Esme is an assistant teacher and Carlisle gets a job at the hospital for the year. P.S other students from Cullen's school are staying with host families.

Speaking. _Thoughts. _**Song lyrics**. Text.

Chapter Fifteen

Take A Bow

Bella POV

"Mike" I said as I ran over to him, "Are you okay, baby?" I asked as I saw a little blood coming from his nose and noting that his nose was already starting to bruise. "What happened?" I glared over at HIM. "It's okay B, this grade A douche bag just gave me a hit to the nose when I told him I'm crazy in love with you." He explained while pointing to HIM, who was currently standing between Emmett and Jasper, looking down. Mr. James (One of the teachers from the other school) started talking, "Maybe, Mr. Cullen should go home early today." He suggested. HE nodded but said he would calm down. While everyone from their glee club except the rest of the Cullens went with Mr. Shue and Principal Figgins to talk about the school and to go on a tour of the school.

I was about to grab Mike's hand and drag him to the nurses office, when he stopped me. "Mike, you need to get your nose looked at." He smiled at me and said "I know, I'm gunna go to the nurses office now, but you hate blood so I'm gunna take the boys with me, okay." I nodded at him, he kissed my cheek and left with all the boys except Kurt. I looked at the remaining New Directions members with a small smile on my face. "You know we're just going to go and get our "costumes" on for our next song." Quinn announced, I looked to her gratefully. Everyone, but Kurt started to leave the room.

"Kurt." I said and pointed to the door, "Oh, continue with the conversation, you're not disturbing me." He beamed at me, Mercedes however walked up to him and dragged him out of the room. "But, but... Gossip and, and boy fights." He protested, "Come on diva, this has nothing to do with you." Mercedes scolded. Reluctantly he walked out of the room, I mouthed a silent thank you to Mercedes, and she nodded back at me and left the room, closing the door on her way out. I turned on my heels to face HIM with what Santana describes as my Bitch face on. For the first time I spoke, or I yelled at him "What the hell were you thinking?" I questioned, but before he could answer I started off again "Wait, hold on, you weren't thinking, when you went and punched, ma man." I yelled

This time I gave HIM a chance to answer me, "Look Bella, I'm really sorry for what I did to Mike. But when he said he loved you, I guess I just snapped." He said while looking, or trying to look into my eyes. "Oh, you just snapped. Well why don't you tell Mike's nose that!" I snapped back at him "Look Edward, you left, no you abandoned me. You don't get to mess up my life again, I don't care if you still love me, 'because I don't want you anymore. Now you're gunna apologise to Mike and you're not going to try and break us up again." I said as calmly as I can. "But, Bella..." He started to protest and I cut him off, "Okay you know what, I have stayed as calm as I can, but this is just stupid. After you all left I woke up screaming every night, it scared Charlie so much that I had to move here, oh and Victoria. Yeah, it seems she still hated me because she came after me again once you left. Luckily Jacob and the others stopped her." I yelled out of breath, while they stood there mouths open.

"Now, excuse me, I have a song to prepare for." I turned for the door and just as I was about to open it the rest of their glee club walked through the door. I explained to Mr. Shue that I was going to get ready to do a solo, even though it was group performance today, he reluctantly said okay and with that I left.

10 Minutes Later...

"Okay everyone, listen up. I know today was just for group performances, but Bella would really like to sing a song towards Mr. Cullen. And she would also like you to know she has changed a few words." Mr. Shue Announced, I walked up to the front of the room and asked Tina and Brittany to join me. They came up and I nodded to the band, and with that the music started, we all started swaying to the music and I started to sing.

(Just want you all to know I had to change some of the words, so that it applied to Bella and Edward better... So Please Don't Hate Me For It, I Will Put The Changed Words In Italics)

**Oh How bout a round of applause  
A standing ovation  
ohohoh yeah yeah yeah yeah**

You look so dumb right now  
Standin outside my house  
Tryin to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
(Please)  
Just cut it out

(All Three)** Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got**_** hurt**_**  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow**

Grab your clothes and get gone  
(You better hurry up) before the sprinklers come on  
(come on)  
Talkin' bout, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on

And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not

(All Three)** Baby when I know you're only sorry you got **_**hurt**_**  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow**

And the award for the best liar goes to you  
(Goes to you)  
For make'n me believe that you could _**stay with**_** me  
(**_**Stay**_**)  
Lets hear your speech now  
How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation**

(All Three)** But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow**

But it's over now 

Once I finished, pretty much everyone was clapping. We went back to our seats and Mr. Shue and Mr. James started some strange music lesson, while I was trying to listen, Mike was twirling some of my hair in his fingers. He and the other boys had gotten back just before I started my song, luckily Mike's nose was just badly bruised, but that's all...

Santana POV

Wow, I am totally impressed. Bella stood up for her self and damn she looked hot doin it, maybe I could convince her and Chang to join me for a three some or maybe me and Brittany for a four some, but of course Mr. Shue interuppted my thoughts with his speech...

Please Review... Love Ya... TeamJasperGleek...


	16. AN 3

To my lovely loyal readers,

To everybody reading and waiting for the next chapter I want to say that I'm sorry I haven't updated in about 9 months it's just been a really hectic year, but I only have about two weeks of the school year left, so I should be updating soon. This message applies to all my stories. In the mean time I would love it if people could give me some ideas on what they want to see happen because I'm really not sure at the moment on what's going to happen.

Thanks,

TeamJasperGleek


End file.
